villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beagle Boys
The Beagle Boys are minor antagonists in the Disney animated universe, often acting as the henchmen of Pete or another villain. They play a minor role in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two The Beagle Boys, tasked with stealing Mok Swagger's super computer by Pete, arrive at Mok's base. Facing them are the Schlepper Brothers. Though the Beagle Boys prove immune to the hypnotic music of Mok's Edison balls, Toad activates the base's laser defense system. The Beagle Boys, stunned by the attack, are left open to fall into a trapdoor, also triggered by Toad. Disney Villains War Car Trouble Xanatos hires the Beagle Boys into his new criminal empire. His first job for them is the elimination of the Toon Patrol, a group of crooked cops in the way of his enterprises. The Toon Patrol, however, is also after the Beagle Boys on its own agenda. The Beagle Boys attempt to hide, due to their lack of guns. They therefore flee their headquarters in a car. Through some quick maneuvering, they manage to trigger a car crash in which they survive and the Toon Patrol does not. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Cartoon Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Cobra Commander and Doctor Drakken's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Villains war Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Frollo's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Animal Villans Category:CGI Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Team Villains Category:Darkwing Duck Villains Category:Mickey Mouse Cartoon Villains Category:Donald Duck universe Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Negaduck's Alliance in Villains war Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Manuel´s Villains War Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Shan Yu's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:The Criminal Empire in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains War Category:Maurice Lamarche Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Peter Cullen Category:Frank Welker Category:Eric Barzua Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Prince John's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Will Ryan Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Vs Necron 99 / Peace Category:Jean-Claude Donda Category:Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:The Dazzlings's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Villains Battles Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains War (Disney Knight's)